Christmas Cheer
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Mission: Bring Sam Christmas Cheer. Seddie. Kind of.


**A/N:**This is the first of five Christmas fics I'm writing for my friend Paige (LaPaige). We were talking and decided to write five Christmas fics for each other. This is also my first iCarly. If the characters are off a bit, sorry. I'm also new to watching the show. I tried though.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own iCarly or anything/one you recognize from it. Their characters may be tweaked, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

Freddie couldn't believe he was about to do this. He readjusted the tin in his hands and patted his pocket, making sure the CD was still in there. With a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Hi Sam," he smiled nervously.

"Freddie," she nodded curtly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"No," she responded, shutting the door in his face.

Freddie sighed and knocked again.

"Was the door in the face not enough? Did you need me to kick you or something too?" she asked swinging her leg back.

He quickly dodged the swinging limb. "Can I just come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Come on Sam."

"Fine," she sighed. It was Christmas after all, a time to be giving. "What do you want?"

"To help decorate," he smiled lightly.

"You came all the way over here to help decorate?"

He nodded. "You were complaining how boring it was."

"Well I'm sure you'll help change that," she deadpanned. "You're a great big ball of fun."

Freddie reminded himself that he was here on a mission: to spread the Christmas cheer to Sam, who was a bit lacking. He knew not to expect her in a good mood, but still he expected her to be a bit easier to handle. Guess it was just wishful thinking.

"I brought cookies," he told her, holding the tin up as proof.

"You did," she nodded, a smile finally on her face. "Go get me some milk."

Freddie nodded and ventured off to the kitchen. He got out the biggest glass he could find and popped a few ice cubes in it before pouring in the milk. As he shut the door to the refrigerator he came face to face with a picture of a much younger Sam. She was grinning up at the camera perched upon Santa's lap. He looked closer and realized why she was grinning. In one hand was an open, half-gone candy cane, the other half of which could be found on the behind of the elf nearest her. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. That was Sam alright.

"Freddie! Where's my milk?"

"Coming," he called back, picking up the glass and turning from the fridge. When he reentered the living room he noticed he hadn't heard any one else around. "Hey Sam, where are your mom? I thought she'd be home."

"I don't know. Out shopping or something."

"Shouldn't she be helping you decorate?" he frowned.

Sam shook her head. "Once the tree's up it's my job to do the rest."

"Nobody helps you?"

She shook her head again as she swallowed the cookie chunk in her mouth. "This isn't a very festive household Freddie. Not everyone's like your mom."

"Well I'm here to help so let's get started," he stood from the couch. "You got a CD player around here?"

"Under the TV."

Freddie nodded and pulled the CD case from his pocket. Once he put it in he turned back to Sam. "Ready to start decorating?"

"I'm still working on the cookies."

"You can eat them while you work. That's what they're for."

"Whatever," she shrugged, popping one more in her mouth before getting up. She went over to where two large totes were located, Freddie following along beside her. She took the lids off to reveal one full of lights and ornaments and the other stockings and wall decorations.

"This is gonna be fun," Freddie smiled, trying to get Sam more excited.

"Tons of fun," she rolled her eyes. "And what's with the music?

"It's Christmas music Sam. When you decorate for Christmas you're supposed to listen to Christmas music."

"This just gets better and better," she muttered sarcastically, pulling out a few strings of lights.

An hour later found them both humming along with the music as they began to hang ornaments on the brightly-lit tree. An hour after that found Freddie hanging decorations up in the window while Sam set little figurines around the house, both loudly singing along to the music. And when they were finally done and stood in the center of the room surveying their handy work Sam had a genuine smile on her face; a fact that surprised her greatly seeing as she'd just spend the afternoon with _Freddie_.

"Not bad Freddie. Not bad."

"And it was fun wasn't it?" he grinned.

"I might have enjoyed myself a little."

"Oh face it Sam. You were singing along and dancing around and having a blast."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly.

"Sure," Freddie shook his head. "I should get going home though. You going over Carly's later?"

"Probably," she nodded. "I usually do."

"See ya later then."

"See ya."

He has just put his jacket on and walked out the door when Sam got up and followed after him, opening the door to see how far he'd made it.

"Hey Freddie!" she called to his back at the end of the driveway.

"Yeah?" he turned back around.

"Merry Christmas! And Thanks!"

Freddie smiled before calling back. "Merry Christmas Sam!"

Freddie smiled the whole way home. Sam thanked him and wished him a Merry Christmas. Wow. Mission "Bring Sam Christmas Cheer" was officially complete.

* * *

**A/N:** See, not too bad right? I though it was alright.  
Paige, it's not exactly the romantic pairing you were most likely looking for, but you know, it's something.


End file.
